Tower of Life/Quick guide
Details Construction |items = *A hammer *A saw (or crystal saw) *A beer (must be a regular beer - other beers do not work.) *At least 11 free inventory spaces and four more if not wearing the builder's outfit (recommended) *Gloves for pickpocketing 'No Fingers' }} Walkthrough *Talk to Effigy south of East Ardougne (fairy ring , Ardougne Cloak monastery teleport and walk east, or minigame teleport to Fishing Trawler and walk north) to begin the quest. *Talk to Bonafido, he will ask to get a Builder's outfit. .]] **Hat: talk to 'Black-eye' and answer his questions: 3 Nails, Torn curtains, 10 clay pieces. **Shirt: Give a beer to 'The Guns'. **Trousers: Talk to 'Gummy', then search the plants to the southeast of the tower. **Boots: Talk to and then pickpocket 'No fingers'. Make sure you are wearing a pair of gloves, or else you will not be able to pickpocket him. *Wear the full outfit. Talk to Bonafido and answer his questions: Tea, Whistle for attention, Your legs are getting a bit cold and Carry on, it'll fix itself. Fixing up the tower Fix the pressure machine *Take the following supplies: **4 Valve wheels **3 Metal sheets **4 Coloured balls *Head up the first staircase on the west side of the tower. *Fix the pressure machine on the north side of the room. *Complete the puzzle (turn the valves until all holes are plugged, pull the levers when necessary). *Once all the holes are plugged, make sure to turn the valves until all of the pipes are filled with water. You should see a message that says "The machine is working!" when you have completed the puzzle. Fix the pipe machine *Take the following supplies: **4 Pipes **5 Pipe rings **6 Rivets (these are stackable) *Head up two floors. *Fix the pipe machine on the south side of the room. Fix the cage *Take the following supplies: **5 Metal bars **4 Binding fluids *Head up to the top floor of the tower. *Fix the cage. You will need to fix three bars on all four sides of the Cage. After setting the length/height select "Place Bar" to fix that portion. Once you have completed each side click the right arrow until you have finished the entire cage. #'Horizontal:' Size 2 #'Horizontal:' Size 3 #'Vertical:' Size 2 When each side is finished, turn the cage with the right arrow. #'Horizontal:' Size 2 #'Vertical:' Size 2 #'Vertical:' Size 4 That side of the cage is now complete. #'Horizontal:' Size 4 #'Vertical:' Size 2 #'Vertical:' Size 3 That side is now complete. #'Horizontal:' Size 2 #'Horizontal:' Size 2 #'Vertical:' Size 2 The cage should now be complete! Finishing up *Talk to Effigy. *Go to the top floor for a cutscene involving the alchemists and the Homunculus. *Go outside to talk to Effigy. *Return to the top floor and answer the Homunculus' questions until the bar is filled with either 'Logic' or 'Magic'. *Talk to Effigy again. *Go to the dungeon floor inside the tower and talk to the Homunculus to the North. :Quest complete! Rewards Construction experience * Crafting experience * Thieving experience *Access to Creature Creation *Builder's outfit }}